fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dà-xiá
In this Chinese name, the family name is Jiang (江). Jiang Dà-xiá (Chinese: 大侠江 Pinyin: Jiāng Dà-xiá), was conceived when Yingyue was brutally raped by a gang of bandits, Dà-xiá is the half-sister of Zhiruo. Although mistreated by her peers and onlookers in her youth, Dà-xiá has worked hard to become one of the most powerful Grand Caster of her generation. Dà-xiá is the current Head-Mistress of the Destiny Military Academy that serves to take in both gifted and troubled youths sent by all forms of people and educate them into well-behaved citizens of society and powerful soldiers. In her spare time she likes to play fighting video games, listen to exercise and weight training (especially with her legs). She's a sucker for "As Seen on TV" products and usually buys them when given the chance. Fighting with her self-made martial arts, Dà-xiá is a courageous and determined soldier that will jump into action to protect those in need. With each of her high kicks, she knocks down enemies all the while exhibiting a strong behind. Background She was conceived as a result of the rape of Yingyue when she was ambushed by ruffians hired by the Empress. She bears a strong resemblance to her mother's attacker, which disgusted Yingyue (and others in the community) at first but over time she grew to accept her. She was taught by her mother and the many teachers that lived in their little sanctuary city for several years until Roman Wiser invited them to Italy to aide him in defeated the Witch Army. At age eleven her mother convinced the witches to join their sanctuary city to protect them from humanity, it was also at this age when Dà-xiá started learning various martial arts from all of the masters that her mother had been taking into the sanctuary city. While her mother and Roman Wiser was away recruiting more people to help build up the city Dà-xiá was left in charge of everything and did her best to keep the peace for the next seven years. Once her mother and Roman returned, Dà-xiá returned to working out and strengthening her body with intense training. In the year 1777, Dà-xiá founded the Destiny Military Academy for poor and rich children alike to help train them to hone their combat skills and learn to be responsible citizens. Around this time she also joined an organization formed by her mother few years prior to fight Wiccaphobia and Ex Nihilo around the multiverse. In the year 2020, Bete Noir attacked Destiny City and she lead the charge to defend the country and held him off for a year before getting grievously injured from her fight with him. She remained unconscious for an entire year, but once she awoken her mother sacrificed herself in order to defeat Bete Noir. Her mother remained dead for a short while before returning back to life, however, in her absence Dà-xiá was left to run the country yet again in her mother's stead. Once her mother was back Dà-xiá decided to return to teaching only for her mother to request that she makes a team of super elite fighters with the skills necessary to combat beings on par with Bete Noir's followers. Now in the 23rd Century, Dà-xiá is training the fourth generation of Grand Casters. Appearance Dà-xiá is known to carry to herself with a well disciplined and formal presence always. Even though Dà-xiá is biologically 300 centuries old, her appearance looks more like that of a 30 year old with a her herculean figure; Dà-xiá is a woman who is truly the embodiment of an amazon warrior. Dà-xiá is a powerful woman with an appearance that would put most male body builders to shame if ever grouped together. Dà-xiá's desire to be the perfect image of a strong hero required her to go beyond the absolute breaking point of her body's limits and through sheer effort, was able to generate the imposing muscled figure she now possesses. Dà-xiá has a peachy skin complexion with short black and pink hair, that reaches her neck and is trimmed neatly. Her hair falls into her face in several short bangs that are swept neatly to the right, then the rest of it frames her face. She has gold colored eyes that has sclera that sometimes turn cosmic black like her mother and adopted little sister. She wears red rimmed glasses, that she is consistently shown fixing, to prevent her hair from getting into her eyes. Her face is handsome yet feminine, with a thick neck and sharp jawline. She also has thin eyelashes, and full soft lips. Her height, which far surpasses the average females, is estimated to be slightly above six feet tall. Her casual outfit consist of a tight fitting black jacket vest, blue jeans (which are ripped because she fights in them a lot) and short black fingerless gloves. Dà-xiá has been training as a warrior since the age of seven and because she has been training her body in such an extremely intense way for so long, she has gained muscle mass equivalent to her monstrous strength. She is extremely well endowed, possessing a voluptuous bodybuilder physique with huge breasts, solid washboard six pack abs, well defined biceps, thighs, shoulders, and lats. However, all those take a back seat to Dà-xiá's plump rear that sways sensually with every step she takes and has gathered unwanted attention from lustful men. Dà-xiá hasn't lost any of her charming radiance and while most men may find her too intimidating to approach romantically, they still desire Dà-xiá lustfully because of her handosme face, curvaceous body, and sociable personality. Her legs are long and muscular, thanks to being honed from decades of Capoeira and Savate, perfect for her preferred fighting style which utilizes her legs to deliver bone shattering kicks. Her arms and chest are covered in scars from her fight with Bete Noir and she has a small scar on her cheek. Personality Dà-xiá has a strong and vibrant personality that is easy to get along with and relate too. Her usual demeanor is that of a happy and carefree individual who enjoys socializing with different people, smiling all of the time and rarely if ever showing dissatisfaction or depression. For all of her tough bravado, Dà-xiá is very gentle and loving towards children and tries to act like a "big sister" to them. Dà-xiá possesses an unyielding sense of moral justice and duty towards those who are in need of assistance. She is also a great advocate of helping people to make their own way and will usually only intervene on behalf of those with the will —but not the means— to help themselves. Her devotion to morals and integrity clearly comes from her mother and grandmother. She has a good set of leadership skills as well as tactician skills that are valuable in large scale battles. Like her mother, she is an extremely curious, independent individual, going off to explore wherever she wants on a whim. She is very perverted and enjoys the manservice provided in the Iron King fights. Because of the teachings she endured from her mother and her teachers. In her eyes, no one is above the rules and often takes great extremes to keep the students in line, by any means necessary. However, she sees this form of teaching as a way to make sure the students get the message that if their lives didn't matter, she wouldn't have wasted the time of scolding them. Underneath her seriousness is actually a kind and caring woman who wants nothing more than to see all her students turn into exemplary citizens. Despite how young she still looks, Dà-xiá is known to be a very wise person who understands the troubles that some of her students go through, and can better relate to them. Dà-xiá also surprisingly has a flirtatious side, as there have been numerous occasions where she has off handily offered to make love with anyone who can best her in combat. Though definitely tempted, all of them reject the idea out of fear of having to face off against such a powerful warrior. Dà-xiá still holds her pride as a mighty hero and as such, she has unyielding confidence in her own abilities and makes it a point to show no mercy towards those who do not face her seriously. If there's one thing in the multiverse that will tick Dà-xiá off more than anything, its a male's reluctance to fight a woman just because of their gender. Dà-xiá has a complex over her body for being too muscular and thus not as feminine as she would want. Also, despite her perfectly normal proportions (for a Jewel), she also believes herself to be overweight; Dà-xiá can be regretful about her obsession with burgers, often being concerned with the size of her buttocks. Dà-xiá has a great love of burgers, which she claims she consumes to keep her strength up for teaching and fighting. During her spare time, she completes a hundred or more exercises, and she is capable of many brutal feats of strength. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (far superior to even most Jewels), Genius Intelligence (Dà-xiá is considered a military genius and she is a member of the Think Tank Grand Casters organization full of the leading minds in the multiverse), Acrobatics, Highly Skilled Teacher (Dà-xiá is the head mistress of Destiny Military Academy and acts as the remedial class instructor, who is able to cause dramatic improvements in students in a limited amount of time), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities, Other - Her Bust increases with the longer that she fights), Qi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire qi blasts, be shaped into various weapons, and form defensive barriers. Dà-xiá can create various bodies of Qi, and can switch to the one she wants to attack with or dodge attacks.), Grandmaster Martial Artist (It can be assumed by her extensive knowledge of martial arts that she knows just about every martial art in existence; she specializes in her own made up fighting style that focus on kicks and using the lower body. She is also an undisputed wrestling champion and three time silver boxing medalist in the Olympics) Elemental Manipulation (Her ability consists of channeling elemental powers through her body, such as fire from her heart, earth from her spleen, metal from her lungs, water from her kidneys, and wood from her armpit), Fights using special greaves and gauntlets which helps her increase the damage output of her attacks and properly channel her elemental energy, Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After truly dying, Dà-xiá resurrected herself to continue helping others; Type 8 - She has even returned to life after being existence erased; Type 9 - similar to Jewels and Witches, Dà-xiá's true self, exists in a higher-dimensional plane), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Great Flexibility, Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. She can even see a soul's specific characteristics), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (Much like her mother, Dà-xiá's butt can erase a target from existence, making it so they never were as long as she hits the opponent twice; much like Jewels and Witches, her basic attacks also bypass durability and resistances on a conceptual level), Regeneration (At least High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuring), Enhanced Senses (All of her senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness), Acausality (Type 5. Much like the Great Old Gods and Jewels, Dà-xiá, was naturally born in a world beyond space-time and does not perceive it linearly, beyond Causality), Non-Corporeal (As the daughter of the Yingyue, Dà-xiá is not a physical being), Soul Manipulation (Dà-xiá is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Forcefield Creation (Can create godly-energy barriers), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Dà-xiá can fight Ex Nihilo which are conceptual beings; Can destroy on a conceptual level that even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from, similar to attacks that her mother and Jewels use), Pain Manipulation (Those who do not even have sense of pain, will feel pain by Dà-xiá's strikes), Can place damage she takes to her clothes instead, Resistance Negation (Her entire body can bypass innate or magical resistances), Item Destruction (Has a spell that destroys equipment and items), Reality Warping (Much like her mother, she can manipulate the laws of reality on a Creation-wide scale if she so pleases) Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in her own World), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Electricity Manipulation (Much like her mother, her Thighs and posterior contains vast amounts of electricity which she can release when kicking or hitting people with her bum), Gravity Manipulation (Much like her mother, she can generate a gravitational pull with her butt so strong that space is twisted and time is stretched, so millennia pass with each millisecond), Superhuman Charisma (Much like her mother, Dà-xiá is extremely charismatic and has a motherly aura to her), Pheromone Manipulation (Her pheromones can calm down anyone who comes into contact with them), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Questionable Transduality (can exist in the Axiom Garden, which is neither fantasy nor story, transcends and is beyond all hierarchies of reality; it also exists outside the reach of all multiverses and Creation), Able to block intangible attacks, Reactive Power Level (Due to her Archetype: Hero, Dà-xiá will always be one step stronger, faster, and more durable than her foe for as long as she either believes in herself or fighting to protect others. Archetype: Hero also makes her become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing all physical parameters whenever she is mortally injured), Reactive Evolution and Resistance Negation (Can create a counter to an ability by just seeing it, even if the ability she's reacting to is also a reactive ability that allows resistance), Instinctive Reaction and Analytical Prediction (Can instinctively see through her opponent's movements and retaliate accordingly), Power Mimicry (Can copy any physical attack or energy based projectile that she sees at least three times), Possesses incredible willpower, Gains damage bonuses against those with smaller breasts than her and her attacks are doubled if the opponent is sexist, Can nullify the powers of men temporarily (this works regardless of what anti-power nullification item the man may possess, even works on Male-to-Female genderbenders or genderless beings that look like males), Summoning (Can summon any hero and their weapons to use in battle), Limited Minor Fate Manipulation (Jewels and Witches can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes), Can use her mother's Personal Space Tuning ability with little time lag, Can travel through time, different dimensions and universes, and even metaphysical spaces like dreams and memories themselves |-|Resistance= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, higher dimension negation, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), Only beings of equal power has a chance of negating her immortality, instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Negation Resistance (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), Illusions, resistance and durability bypass (her clothing), Resistance to Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), plot-based defenses, probability, Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) and time manipulation. Also: Dà-xiá, much like Jewels, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level |-|Full Power= All previous abilities to a much higher scale, plus Abstract Existence and Non-Corporeal (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3) and Can create a world with infinite space and infinite dimensions. Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Fought Behemoth Bete Noir who's sheer strength can level Creation; should be comparable other full power Grand Casters) Capable of harming Grand Caster members with only regular butt bumps, should be comparable to both Yingyue and Zhiruo. Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Irrelevant (Comparable to Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users, able to keep up with beings that exist above and beyond multiversal causality, dimensions and time-space, moves so fast that even a being that is always faster than their target couldn't even keep up with her. Has out ran precognition) | She is Omnipresent within her World Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Has lifted up the totality of her mother's Creation to use as a weapon). Striking Strength: High Hyperverse. (Can trade blows with Shining Jewels, Witches and Great Old Ones with ease.) Durability: High Hyperverse level (Comparable to Great Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users; she was completely unaffected by a retcon to the entirety her mom's Creation.) Intelligence: Supergenius. Has outsmarted a Nigh-omniscient supercomputer on multiple occasions and is regarded as one of the brightest minds to ever be taught by Aelena. Her mind has the processing power to out-compute a quantum computer easily, and is more economic and precise than a supercomputer. Dà-xiá is usually the strategist when apart of a group and resorts to analyzing her opponents in order to exploit their weak points, trying to put herself in an advantageous position when fighting instead of simply resorting to brute force. Dà-xiá is among the most knowledge trainers in the multiverse, and is in charge of training the immensely skilled Grand Casters. Extremely knowledgeable in martial arts and combat. Her skill was such that all of the Ten Divine Grandmasters, who are known to be at the pinnacle of their respective styles, needed to fight her simultaneously in order to stand on even ground. Dà-xiá was the top-ranked Grand Caster in her generation for her countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous syndicates and saving countless lives during global disasters. Stamina: Irrelevant (Comparable to Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users) Range: Melee range slightly higher with her butt, Irrelevant range with her powers Powers Explained Archetype: Hero- A power created for her by her mom with a single purpose: to protect all existence against the ultimate enemy. Dà-xiá's Archetype: Hero gives her access to monumental heroic power. By channeling this power through her body, Dà-xiá becomes faster, stronger, and more durable than whatever threat that she may face. Archetype: Hero works as long as she either believes in herself or fighting to protect others, however, there is a three hour time limit on the power before she has to wait three hours to use it again. However, Archetype: Hero can instantly recharge if it sense sudden, mortal danger in order to protect its user. Archetype: Hero also makes her become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly enhancing all physical parameters whenever she is mortally injured or their is someone in need of her help. Even when recharging the Archetype: Hero monumentally enhances her already Amazonian physical prowess. The Archetype: Hero can create a counter to an ability by just seeing it, even if the ability it is reacting to is also a reactive ability that allows resistance. With Archetype: Hero she can instinctively see through her opponent's movements and retaliate accordingly. Archetype: Hero also grants her with an insurmountable will power and also gives her the power to summon any hero from reality and fiction to aid her in battle or alternatively just summon their weapon. High Intellect- Dà-xiá is a very smart young woman, having studied in history, military history, medicine and magic theory under hundreds highly skilled teachers and tutors throughout her childhood. She is able to memorize all the abilities of her students, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her to use against them, the incredible accuracy of which making it seem as if she was predicting the future. She has extensive knowledge on many topics due to her exposure to a mass array of knowledge from both her favorite teacher's library and her mother's personal library. Due to her mother's nobleman experiences, she wanted to make sure that her daughter would be ready to take on the challenges for a demanding world, and taught her everything she ever learned. She was able to reach the status of Head-Mistress due to her high intellect and wisdom. However, despite her immense genius, Dà-xiá's strategies are not always perfect, which usually greatly upsets her. Five Element Philosophy- Her ability requires her to massage her hands over whichever body part is associated to a particular element, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys. She then channels a specific element into her hands which then augments her physical attacks, adding both elemental damage and increased damage. Grandmaster Martial Artist: Dà-xiá is a monster when it comes to martial arts creating a style known as Deadly Killer Boxing, and is rarely seen using her arms or fists when fighting. When in battle, Dà-xiá primarily fights her opponents by using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Incorporating front kicks as to strike the opponent's face or chest on with the heel of her foot, side kicks, to assault the enemy with the side or heel of the foot with her legs parallel to the ground, and roundhouse kicks, where Dà-xiá attacks with the front of the foot or the lower shin to the head or the body in a chopping motion, as well as sweeping kicks to knock the opponent off her feet, she is capable of throwing a furious serial of kicks in one sitting, allowing her steely legs to lash out at her enemy over and over again to ensure her assaults are more or less safe from being taken advantage of and are very difficult to counter as she can repel strikes by reversing the attacks of her opponents while also taking the chance to counter with an attack/combo of choice, thus avoiding getting hit but also punishing the opponent for attacking, and even a single kick is capable of shattering omni-steel shields. She make prodigious use of leverage when conducting her offensive, allowing her kicks to maintain their power and accuracy while setting up for the next sequence. In tandem, she uses a method of specific movements that place her adversary on the defense while guiding their own responses to her barrage, carefully limiting them to specific rebuttals that Dà-xiá can anticipate and use against them. The result of getting kicked is very devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Dà-xiá is extremely acrobatic and has amazing lower body strength and hip control which explains her bottom focus figure. She has the epitome of booties and uses her powerful booty to crush her opponent! Every opponent she's beat had to have lost because of her major offensive rear attacks. She is very agile and flexible despite the size of her frontyard and trunk. Absolute Immortality- All SSS-Ranked beings have absolute immortality; unable to die, age, become ill, or be permanently wounded (though the regeneration goes away with the less energy that the person has and the severity of the injury). They are absolutely self-sustained, and as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological body, they become highly resistant to mental/spiritual destruction. Any injuries she suffers immediately heal (in some cases), even if they are disintegrated, blown up, completely deleted from nonexistence, or even if she is completely destroyed to the conceptual level in past-present-future, she will still return to life with due time. They always maintains perfect health and condition. When destroyed they can return to The Supreme Axiom to reform indefinitely. Furthermore, SSS-Rank beings become Abstract Existence or rather living ideas from a platonic, archetypal world. *Causality Transcendence: SSS-Rank beings transcend the normal boundaries of cause and effect, existing outside of the causality of a system. Copy Cat Negation: She is completely resistant to being copied via assimilation or DNA replication; attempting to due so results grievous harm and lackluster replication. When absorbed her energy causes severe pain to the absorber's body. Equipment *Hero's Guantlets: A pair of gauntlets that she made out of the shield of a Dungeon Master called Heavy King. They can create massive shock waves upon impact. Whenever she is channeling either the elements of fire or lightning her attack damage is increased. Through sheer willpower, Dà-xiá can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to tear apart her enemies. *Champion's Greaves: A pair of greaves made with special omnisteel that are used and worn by Dà-xiá. The Champion's Greaves are an immensely powerful kicking weapons, the soles also open up, letting out a spinning blade. Seemingly by focusing her channeled wind energy through her greaves, they create powerful whirlwinds allowing Dà-xiá to the levitate herself and propel herself forward and in the air. The greaves also increases her acrobatic capabilities. It seems to dramatically increase her leg strength, allowing her to jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver devastating kicks. Weaknesses *Has trouble predicting the actions of extremely spontaneous opponents. *Due to her being bottom heavy, she can easily lose balance if pushed too hard. *She is dummy thicc and she cannot sneak around *Refuses to use long range attacks unless necessary *Unable to see well without glasses and contacts, subverted with her sensory skills. *She will put herself in harms way to protect innocents. *The possibility of losing faith. *Though Dà-xiá appears as an unbeatable paragon of fearsome power, even she has her limits as most acts of overexertion on her part are followed by a crippling regurgitation of blood linked to her internal injuries from the wounds that she received when she fought Behemoth Bete Noir. **She has a tendency to hold back so she won't overexert her body. *Dà-xiá seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow her opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. *The Archetype: Hero is one of the most powerful divine forces in existence, but it's power is dependent on its host for guidance. *Not very skilled fighting against opponents whose fighting style revolves around projectiles as well as opponents who are adept at dodging attacks. *Using Archetype: Hero drains her stamina and he can only use her Archetype: Hero for about 3 hours a day. *Due to the destructive nature of her powers, she cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. Trivia *Dà-xiá has a very saucy hip-swaying walk that also applies to her entire combat arsenal of sexy acrobatics and striptease/poledance style attacks. *Her boobs and butt bounces a lot when she moves around. *Dà-xiá never skips a single leg day. *Dà-xiá passed the “Tawawa Challenge” with flying colors, balancing 4 smartphones easily. *Her preference in men are the broad-minded quiet ones, like her father. *Dà-xiá is a conspicuously inconspicuous fujoshi. Her love for yaoi media stemmed from reading a slash fic that one of her students wrote. *Her hobby is weight training. *Dà-xiá also has a muscle fetish. *Dà-xiá is credited with creating a Magic Com Device app that allows users to track sightings of the Remnants of Darkness. *When her butt is grabbed by others their fingertips get lost in them, as though her flesh were a gelatin. *Dà-xiá exercises intensively and extensively--she is known for training with weights and performing cardiovascular and gymnastics routines on a regular basis to keep herself in peak condition. Before school and after school, Dà-xiá, does 100 push-ups, 100 Chest Flys, 100 Chest Dips, 100 Wall Press, 100 knee push-ups, 2360Ibs Deadlifts, 30 second Prone Plank, 100 sun salutations, 100 dips (using chair, bench or other elevated surface), 100 reverse lunges per side, 100 sit-ups, 100 Punches, 100 Kicks, 100 meter bear crawls, 100 Single-Leg Glute Bridge, 100 Hydrants with Leg Extension, Rainbow pose (hold for 180 seconds), 100 Curtsy Lunges, 200 Medicine ball slams, 100 Medicine ball push-ups, 100 Side Lying Clam, 100 Bird Dog stretches, 7000 squat repetitions, 2000 jump squats, 3 minute squat jacks, 100 donkey kicks (each leg), 20 Cross back lunges (each leg), 2000 Barbell Squats, 2000 Adductor squats, 180 seconds Wall-Sit, 2000 Bodyweight Squats, 1050 Double Leg Glute Bridge, 100 Cable chest/fly crossover, 100 Medicine ball pullover, 100 Heel-Lifted Sumo Squat, 100 Bear Plank Leg Lifts, Twerking (an hour a day), 300 yard breaststroke, 1000 Squat to Sumo, 100 Single Leg Dead Lift (per a leg), 100 Wide Squats, 7000 inner thigh lifts, 7000 butt figure eights, Warrior Pose (hold for 180 seconds), Triangle Pose (hold for 180 seconds), Cobra Pose (hold for 180 seconds), Wheel Pose (hold for 180 seconds), 2150 jumping jacks, 1100 Reverse Lunges, Leg Presses (25 reps of 1175Ibs), 50 3-Position Calf Raises, 1000 bouncing lunges per leg, and 35km triple Tractor Tire Drag. She does this all in 309Ibs weighted clothing, whilst, during the weekends she wears lightly weighted (265Ibs) yoga clothing that shows off her glutes. She only does the full workout four times a week. She also does all of the workouts inside of the Gravity Gym which has at least 150x the gravity of Jupiter also 1 day in the Gravity Gym is equal to being inside of it for 1 year. **She is also known to participate in local Triathlons and Underground Street Fights regularly. **In order to relax her body she participates in Breast Massages; her favorite type of message is one done with Tea Tree Oil and last for 20 minutes for each breast and buttocks. She also participates in a variety of Hot Style Yoga classes and Exfoliation. Furthermore, Dà-xiá takes hot mud bathes and then soaks mineral rich hot spring soaks every weekend, she then concludes her day with some Acupuncture and Hot Stone Massage Therapy once she gets off of work every night before going home to her family. Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Tier 1 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users